


There Is No Such Thing As A Point

by CloudedCreation



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen, Seriously..., So yeah, because, because he's a fucking civilian, canon so not happening, dude - Freeform, due to the stupid ass bunshin and the even more stupid ass teachers, except not, i'm so fucking tired of reading it over and over again, my reaction to another fanfic, naruto going missing nin, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto fails the exam - bunshins are stupid, that's why - and after that things kinda go like so not in canon. Which, the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Such Thing As A Point

Uzumaki Naruto had strived to become Hokage form the young age of five. He had worked his ass off, scavenged weapons and begged for lessons, doing his utmost to become better each and every day. Bruised and healed, over and over again.

So that sometime in the future, when the villagers of Konoha would look at him it wouldn’t be with disdain in their eyes, but rather pride and a sense of respect. There was no stronger man in a village than its Kage, after all, and Naruto had always been an overachiever.

Not that anyone knew that, but the fact of the matter still stood.

Thing is, while he may be one resilient fuck, pushing through even when everything seemed to go to shit in every way it possibly could, even he had limits.

Case in point, being failed for the third time in a row all because of one stupid ass useless jutsu.

‘Randomly selected’ his ass.

And okay, sure, he understood the ‘why’ of his failure – you can’t do the stuff? No headband – but seriously, _seriously_ , they were supposed to be bloody teachers. Naruto damn sure hadn’t been taught anything, least of all how to properly perform a bunshin.

‘Here are the hand signs, release chakra, I’m sure you’ll figure it out’ said the teacher with a stick up his ass and the coldest shoulder on earth before he moved on to the next student. One who did not have three scars on each cheek, and thus deserved a little more tutelage.

Yeah right, he got it all right.

And even though Iruka might have cared more than the other teachers in the academy – even bought him a few rounds of ramen – he sure as hell never made an effort to teach Naruto anything. No, he only berated him for his failures and told him to try harder and not prank people. No actual ‘try doing it like this instead’ involved.

Just ‘fail’ and ‘that was your last try, I’m sorry, but you aren’t allowed to take the exam again’ and no more.

Well, fuck that.

Three times and you’re out was so stupid he couldn’t even laugh at its stupidness. Teachers who wouldn’t teach him anything was not going to be the ones to tell him that he couldn’t be a ninja. He didn’t need no goddamn piece of plate on a cloth to be one, anyhow, he was too awesome for that kind of shit.

Naruto was going to become a fucking Kage, and if he had to leave this village than he’d damn well do that.

Besides, he’d heard creating your own village was the new thing to do, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://tockae.tumblr.com/), where i post things


End file.
